Jinx!
by WarriorsErin
Summary: Another one shot, one I really enjoyed. Can anyone see the reference to Summoner?


**Luckspots- purple and golden tabby tom with odd purple eyes**

 **Magicsplash- golden and blue swirled shecat with pale blue eyes**

 **Spirefur- silver and brown tabby shecat with green eyes**

Luckspots frowned. The others-well, Magicsplash and Spirefur, to be exact- were taking ages getting back from hunting. The ether was darkening, and he could see the critters and demons (CAN ANYONE SEE THE REFERENCE) heading to their nests for the night. Suddenly, the two shecats hurried up, a mixture of demons and animals dangling from their mouths. Spirefur spat her catch out onto the mossy ground.

"Sorry. We ran into one of those large turtle demons."

"The Zaratan." Magicsplash and Luckspots said in unison.

"Jinx!"

"Double-jinx!"

"Triple jinx!"

"Quadruple jinx!" Magicsplash shot the word out of her mouth. Luckspots cursed under his breath, searching for the next level word. Magicsplash watched him lazily, a sly smile on her face.

"Jinx caps lock." She said, carefully forming each word.

"Hey," he mewed angrily. "I didn't know that!"

"Too bad." Magicsplash inspected her claws for rot.

Spirefur rolled her green eyes, picking up her catch and starting to jog to DiscClan's camp. Her friend shot him one last self-satisfied smirk before gathering up her prey and heading in the direction Spirefur was heading in. He rolled his eyes. Did his sister always have to be so annoying? He jogged after them, his catch firmly in his mouth.

"Hey! I forgot to say, I ran into a Zaratan as well. A bit early for their migration, don't you think?" He yowled up ahead. Luckspots caught Spirefur's muffled reply, and heard Magicsplash relay the message back to him. She had the skill to talk around prey as well, making the tom often wish for a variable that would shut her up for a few minutes. Magicsplash _never_ stopped talking. And she had an uncanny ability to know what the other cat was about to say, meaning that she was always able to catch them out when they finally got a word in. Even when they were kits, she would always win their jinx battles. Maybe it's time take revenge. Maybe it was time for a little bit of fun...

* * *

In the dead of night, Luckspots slipped through the reddening shadows. Here in the ether, the sun set much, much later. The cats of DiscClan were all asleep, having expended all of their energy. His purple and golden pelt blended perfectly in the coloured shadows as he neared Magicsplash's den.

A massive, overlarge woven willow nest very much like a bird's sat in the split of one of the trees circling the camp. But there wasn't much of a _camp,_ Lucksposts knew. Migrating through the ether every year meant that their dens were heavily armoured to protect from the Shrikes as the gargantuan birds lagged behind of the Clan's migration, and that they never really had one camp. The one they were currently in was roughly cantered around the nursery, and they didn't have a wall sheltering them. They didn't have a wall, but they did have guard outposts, watching for particularly fierce demons or animals gravitating towards the centre of camp. That was why Luckspots was out tonight. He had asked Spirefur to cover his shift while he 'went to the dirtplace'.

The tabby leapt up the trunk, digging his claws in and pushing further up until he reached the last branch. There he stopped, preparing himself for the jinx he would put on his sister. It was time for the blue eyed cat to have a taste of her own medicine.

Now to prepare for the magic he was going to use. Luckspots opened his mouth, about to whisper the jinx words under his breath. He was going to use a- a... he had no idea what he was going to use. The tom frowned. He was sure that he had a jinx ready, but it had vanished.

There was a heavy thud on his branch. Luckspots' heart jumped onto his tongue. If he was found...

"Try the Binding Jinx. It'll prevent her from winning jinx battles for a day."

Luckspots grinned. A day would last forever for Magicsplash if she couldn't win a single jinx battle. Roughly she expected to win three a day. That was how good she was at it. Then his mind reminded himself of what situation he had been found in. His mind lagging behind his body, he finally reacted to the cat in front of him.

A silver and brown tabby with sparking green eyes stood in front of him, smiling playfully at his expression as he realised it was Spirefur...

"I-uh- Spirefur- I wanted to-" he stammered his way through the explanation. She couldn't know what was going on.

"I know, I know. But I want her to have a taste of what she's been doing!" Spirefur shuffled her feet nervously. "So use the Binding Jinx."

The shecat leant towards Luckspots, and whispered the words to him. The tabby grinned. The jinx was the easiest one he'd ever heard. It would take little energy from his resources.

* * *

On Magicsplash's den, it was quiet. All the other cats were sleeping far from the centre. From up here, Luckspots could see the whole camp. Similar nests sat in the boughs of several trees, sometimes more than one to a tree. Of all camps, the forest one was his favourite.

He scanned the woven floor, looking for his patterned litter mate. It was easy to spot her in the vast space, as she was the only cat with blue fur. He trotted easily through the spacious area, reaching his sister in a matter of seconds. She wasn't surrounded by any cats whatsoever, as the humid night made the other cats sleep on their beds of moss at the edge. Magicsplash was perched in a crook higher up than the disc, meaning that Luckspots had to climb yet again. He groaned. This was the one activity he hated above all others. _Tree climbing_. Why couldn't everyone swim instead?

Claws aching, Luckspots made it to Magicsplash. He held his breath, calming himself down before whispering the Binding Jinx's words at her. He was careful to push the right amount of magic into each word.

" _Bindus Jinx Quadruple Finitus!"_ The words glowed blue with the magic Luckspots pushed into it. Spirefur's magic glowed silver, and the leader's glowed a strange, eerie black. Magicsplash gave a throaty bark, twitching in her sleep before rolling over and muttering something about falling twigs and the camp not being as great as it once was.

* * *

The next morning, Luckspots couldn't hide his amusement as Magicsplash lost one battle after another of jinx. She even tried a hex on another apprentice as they gloated their win over the 'legendary jinxer'. Fortunately for the tom, the leader of DiscClan turned their watching eyes on the shecat, preventing her from casting the hex.

"What is going in with me today?!" Magicsplash grumbled. "It's like I'm off my game!"

"Maybe you've lost your touch?" Luckspots winced as his sister turned a burning gaze on him, but he didn't reprimand his words.

"It's like I've been jinxed or something!"

Spirefur caught Luckspots' eye and grinned widely. He could barely stop himself from laughing out loud as Magicsplash fumed next to them.

"Or maybe you had a bad-" Spirefur let the tom speak the last word with Magicsplash as the tabby sensed yet again the next word of the sentence.

"-sleep."

Magicsplash stared at her brother, but still reacted fast enough to say the word.

"Jinx!"

"Double jiinx!"

"Triple jinx!"

"Quadruple jinx!"

Magicsplash opened her mouth for the last word, but nothing came out of her mouth. She gagged, forcing strange demonistic noises out of her as she struggled to say the word. The jinx was stronger than her, and Luckspots watched her smugly, then formed the word carefully and clearly as she had done just a few days before.

"Jinx caps lock."

Spirefur said the word with him, and they burst with laughter at Magicsplash's face as they both beat her.

Realization dawned on his sister's face as she looked between Spirefur and himself.

"You jinxed me!"

She leapt at them, laughter bubbling out of her as she chased them through the forest.

"It was Luckspots!" Spirefur shrieked as the tabby shecat cornered her.

"Hey!"


End file.
